User blog:GoldenSandslash15/Best Game Ever
3*** Topic is Welcome to #mtg || Card Lookup: http://gatherer.wizards.com/ || Legacy Format is considered normal here || Detailed Rules: http://www.zetairc.net/index.php/MTG_channel_rules || Play nice everyone, don't be a stickler 3*** Channel mode is +ntr hi GS hi You up for a game? Hmm. Sure. #set 20 5 GoldenSandslash: You have set your life to: 20 #set 20 mainstreet: You have set your life to: 20 (Just fyi, I'm using a different deck.) !roll 1d20 k 5 GoldenSandslash rolled 2 T_T I'm using one of my better decks :p !roll 1d20 mainstreet rolled 2 ...lol !roll 1d20 mainstreet rolled 12 !roll 1d20 5 GoldenSandslash rolled 3 You start ZetaTools hates me. k Island. end d8 Swamp Quest for the Gravelord end #card Quest for the Gravelord Quest for the Gravelord | Type: Enchantment | B | (180448) Whenever a creature is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, you may put a quest counter on Quest for the Gravelord. Remove three quest counters from Quest for the Gravelord and sacrifice it: Put a 5/5 black Zombie Giant creature token onto the battlefield. draw Island end draw Swamp 2 for Shepherd of Rot end #card Shepherd of Rot Shepherd of Rot | (1 / 1) | Type: Creature — Zombie Cleric | 1B | (205372) (T): Each player loses 1 life for each Zombie on the battlefield. Unsummon. k (during your Main Phase) k draw Mountain UR for Goblin Piker end draw #card Goblin Piker swamp Goblin Piker | (2 / 1) | Type: Creature — Goblin Warrior | 1R | (205052) Once he'd worked out which end of the thing was sharp, he was promoted to guard duty. Doesn't ManaBot usually display flavor text in quotes? Not necessarily. Ah well, just take my word for it, it's flavor text. :p sometimes flavor text *is* quotes though yeah, I can see that :p w/e continue I'm thinking :p 2 for Sign in Blood target me #sub 2 mainstreet: 18 k 1 for Dark Ritual summon Death Baron #card Dark Ritual Dark Ritual | Type: Instant | B | (221510) Add BBB to your mana pool. #card Death Baron Death Baron | (2 / 2) | Type: Creature — Zombie Wizard | 1BB | (205322) Skeleton creatures you control and other Zombie creatures you control get +1/+1 and have deathtouch. ok end draw Mountain Chadra's Outrage (target: Death Baron) damn okay, I get a counter Wait. What? #card Chandra's Outrage Chandra's Outrage | Type: Instant | 2RR | (205071) Chandra's Outrage deals 4 damage to target creature and 2 damage to that creature's controller. #card Quest for the Gravelord Quest for the Gravelord | Type: Enchantment | B | (180448) Whenever a creature is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, you may put a quest counter on Quest for the Gravelord. Remove three quest counters from Quest for the Gravelord and sacrifice it: Put a 5/5 black Zombie Giant creature token onto the battlefield. Oh, right. You still take 2 though. #sub 2 mainstreet: 16 Right Any creatures in play? nope Goblin Piker attacks then. 2/1 After you take the damage, end. #sub 2 draw mainstreet: 14 Swamp hmmm 4 for Skinrender; off that Piker #card Skinrender Skinrender | (3 / 3) | Type: Creature — Zombie | 2BB | (204958) When Skinrender enters the battlefield, put three -1/-1 counters on target creature. Okay I get a counter end draw Mountain Lightning Bolt (target: Skinrender) kay I get a 3rd counter URR for Firey Hellhound end #card Firey Hellhound Incorrect Card Name. #card Fiery Hellhound Fiery Hellhound | (2 / 2) | Type: Creature — Elemental Hound | 1RR | (205093) R: Fiery Hellhound gets +1/+0 until end of turn. Fiery* Yeah end phase activate Quest get my 5/5 zombie giant draw Swamp 2 for Shepherd of Rot #sub 1 5 GoldenSandslash: 19 er, what? What's that for? Oh, I thought his effect was when he's played. #add 1 5 GoldenSandslash: 20 No, it's a tap effect. Yeah, I see that now. Untapped land? 1 Island. 1 cih Attack with my Zombie Giant #sub 5 5 GoldenSandslash: 15 end draw RRR to use Fiery Hellhound's effect thrice. He attacks. 5/2 for the record that's poor play, because you can use his ability in the declare blocker's step and here's why it's poor play Doom Blade :p Is that an example or are you playing that? I'm playing it. k end draw ...lol 4 for Grave Pact #card Grave Pact Grave Pact | Type: Enchantment | 1BBB | (205269) Whenever a creature you control is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, each other player sacrifices a creature. Attack with my 5/5 zombie #sub 5 5 GoldenSandslash: 10 #status #status 5 {GoldenSandslash=10, mainstreet=14} 5 {GoldenSandslash=10, mainstreet=14} heh end draw YES! Island uhoh RRUU for Chandra's Outrage on your Black Zombie Giant token And then RU for Fireball on your Black Zombie Giant Token He dies, and you take 2 damage. ...Damn, nice play. In response to fireball I'll use Shepherd to burn us both for 2 more #sub 4 mainstreet: 10 #sub 2 5 GoldenSandslash: 8 and you lose a creature, but you have none lol I have no untapped land and no cards in hand, so it's your turn. draw 1 for Festering Goblin Attack with Shepherd #card Festering Goblin Festering Goblin | (1 / 1) | Type: Creature — Zombie Goblin | B | (220489) When Festering Goblin is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, target creature gets -1/-1 until end of turn. You take 1, then I end Why do I take 1, again? 12:09 <~mainstreet> Attack with Shepherd Ah. Missed that. #sub 1 5 GoldenSandslash: 7 draw UUUR for Foresee k I put two on top, two on bottom. d2 Mountain RRR for Chandra's Spitfire #card Chandra's Spitfire Chandra's Spitfire | (1 / 3) | Type: Creature — Elemental | 2R | (205026) Flying Whenever an opponent is dealt noncombat damage, Chandra's Spitfire gets +3/+0 until end of turn. end draw Swamp hmmm End draw UURR for Chandra's Outrage (target: Shepherd) Respond by using Shepherd's effect to hit us both for 2 #sub 4 mainstreet: 6 #sub 2 5 GoldenSandslash: 5 Spitfire is now 4/3 Flying. mhm It attacks. Doom Blade. k end draw actually wait hold up we did that wrong because we forgot about that little problem you have called grave pact :P #card Grave Pact Grave Pact | Type: Enchantment | 1BBB | (205269) Whenever a creature you control is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, each other player sacrifices a creature. Damn. so I get Doom Blade back. all right, you keep Doom Blade. anywho continuing 1 for Festering Goblin attack with the 1st goblin end #sub 1 5 GoldenSandslash: 4 HEART OF THE CARDS! draw U for Preordain I put both on top, but I switch the order. okay URR for Fiery Hellhound end draw Swamp Attack with my Goblins How much Toughness are they? they're both 1/1 Block one with Hellhound #sub 1 5 GoldenSandslash: 3 Hellhound dies from Grave Pact Kay, hellhound and 1 goblin die and actually I put Grave Pact on the stack first then Goblin; target Hellhound so Hellhound goes to a 1/1 then you sac it anywho end draw Mountain end draw 4 for Undead Warchief Goblin attacks for game? #card Undead Warchief Undead Warchief | (1 / 1) | Type: Creature — Zombie | 2BB | (205410) Zombie spells you cast cost 1 less to cast. Zombie creatures you control get +2/+1. #sub 3 5 GoldenSandslash: 0 gg indeed, vgg Really gg nice deck #status #clear 5 {GoldenSandslash=0, mainstreet=6} Scoreboard has been cleared. Heh, this is just a precon. I figured if I could improve one, I may as well improve all 5. Anyways, I g2g. Lunch. 3*** GoldenSandslash is now known as GoldenSS-Away ah true Category:Blog posts